Volume 7
This is the seventh volume of the New Game! manga. Synopsis :Relaxing at Mochizuki Farm! <3 Suzukaze Aoba may look like a middle schooler, but she's actually fresh out of high school and starting a new job on the character team of a game company. Not only is she working for the company that put out one of her favorite games, she also gets to spend her days modeling and creating characters. Follow her adorable shenanigans in this 4-panel slice of life as she learns the ropes of the industry and gets to know her co-workers. Chapters *65 - A New Start *66 - Signature *67 - Lunch Break *68 - The Next Game? *69 - Hotaru and Momiji *70 - The Narumi Inn *71 - The Mochizuki Farm *72 - Tsubame and Her Mother *73 - Taking a Sick Day *74 - A New Project, Part 1 *75 - A New Project, Part 2 *76 - A New Project, Part 3 *77 - New Year's Eve Plot Chapter 65 Ko Yagami arrives in Paris, ready to start working, though notes how cold it is. She is soon greeted by a stranger, who offers her a jacket. Recalling Rin's warning, Ko assumes the stranger is asking for money, and rejects her offer. As she walks away, the stranger tails her, before finally calling out her name. She then introduces herself in French as Catherine Towa Yamato. Ko also introduces herself, but finds that Catherine cannot speak Japanese. She struggles trying to speak French, until Catherine reveals that she can speak Japanese just fine. The two enter Catherine's car and make small talk. Catherine offers Ko a tour of Paris before they head to their lodgings. They soon arrive outside a tall building, where their headquarters are located. However, their team works in a smaller building nearby. Catherine states that she once worked in a team of over 100 people, and once was enough. Her goal is to create games that are just as good with a team that can fit inside the small building. She then explains that Ko will be joining the concept art team, and claims that Ko will become her 'dog'. Seeing it as a challenge, Ko expresses her confidence. Catherine then kisses her on her cheeks, claiming it is a French greeting. The two finally arrive at their lodgings, and are greeted by Catherine's sister, Sophie. Ko is brought to her room, where Japanese exchange students usually stay. Ko spots a painting, left by the previous occupant. Catherine puts the painting away, before reminding Ko that it is almost time for dinner. Settling in, Ko receives a call from Rin and shares her first day in Paris. Chapter 66 PECO has finally been released, and Aoba is seen drooling over her copy after seeing her name on the box. Momiji explains that she deserves it due to her hard work, causing Aoba to drool even more. Hajime approaches them and asks Aoba to autograph her copy of the game. Rin pulls them away from the crowd to avoid spoiling the game like they did last time. At a restaurant, Aoba practices her signature on a book. Her first draft ended up looking very simple. Hajime explains that having it autographed is all that matters, while the style shows their personality. As Aoba tries to come up with a good signature, Rin asks what everyone plans to do on their day off. Trivia * According to the afterword, the author visited France to prepare for chapter 65 and 77. Navigation Category:Manga